<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Eye of the Storm by charleybradburies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399363">The Eye of the Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies'>charleybradburies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunts &amp; Uncles, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Developing Relationship, Embedded Images, Eventual Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gay Jon Snow, House Baratheon, House Stark, House Stark Family Feels (ASoIaF), Inheritance, Minor Margaery Tyrell/Tommen Baratheon, Minor Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Minor Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark, Minor Sansa Stark/Brienne of Tarth, Minor Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Multi, Post-War, Queer Themes, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Unresolved Tension, War, an immense amount of canon divergence because I said so, but anyway, do mind the tags, well in one way quite major actually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In short, an AU imagining a version of the story where Jon was Robert's son instead of Rhaegar's (and not passed off as Ned's). </p><p>Developed with lots of assistance from my friends, especially Remi. Thanks to all the friends who help with this.</p><p>NOTE THAT THIS IS <b>AN AU</b>. WHILE IT WILL BEAR MANY SIMILARITIES TO THE CANON, THIS STORY WILL NOT BE THE SAME AS CANON.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow &amp; Arya Stark &amp; Bran Stark &amp; Rickon Stark &amp; Robb Stark &amp; Sansa Stark, Jon Snow &amp; Lyanna Stark, Jon Snow &amp; Ned Stark, Jon Snow &amp; Starks, Robert Baratheon &amp; Jon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Graphics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://bisexualgendryas.tumblr.com/post/624147210757619712/the-eye-of-the-storm-a-jon-centric-asoiafgot">Reblog the first two chapters on Tumblr (graphics and prologue).</a>
</p><p>Please enjoy, kudos, and comment!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/0xoRYmb"></a>
  
</p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/fqkNAy4">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue I: Ned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ned had been glad for Howland’s company for the entirety of their trip, but never quite so dearly as he was while they headed back to King’s Landing, Lyanna’s babe - Robert’s firstborn bastard son - ensconced in the arms of his wet nurse, who rode behind them in a carriage that had been intended for Lyanna.</p>
<p>Lyanna <i>was</i> there, in a more surface truth, but it was her body and not her soul, and it ate Ned up inside every moment of her presence, turning his stomach as it dragged him through the feeling of the loss over and over again. And every time Ned seemed to lose his grip on reality and on his reins, Howland would speak again, quiet and understanding. He’d guide Ned towards thoughts of Winterfell, of Benjen, of Ned’s own wife and son - the latter even younger than his sister’s boy.</p>
<p>Ned always returned to his grief, but he knew he could not live in it long, as soon he’d return home and act a lord rather than a boy playing at lordship, and someday he’d teach his son to be much the same. Sons, perhaps, if Catelyn thought well enough of the idea of more children. Along with the guilt Ned felt at replacing Brandon in her marriage bed, he felt little compulsion to deny his wife, should she decide they ought to lay together again. In fact, he found himself rather fond of the possibility that his own desire was mutual. Brandon had been so handsome, so fierce, it seemed unlikely that Catelyn's affection for him could shift to Ned, but in time, perhaps - as she became comfortable at Winterfell, and they learned each other more deeply, and their son grew.</p>
<p>Anger at Robert having such a chance at fatherhood with the infant in the carriage surprised Ned - being more fitted to Robert than he, as it was in his own words claiming such fury. Yet, a child of Lyanna’s was the only chance Ned had to be with his sister, to care for her, even if the only reason such a tragic thing was true was because Ned’s own dearest friend couldn’t keep his breeches laced long enough to actually be wed to his intended.</p>
<p>“You could insist on taking him North,” Howland suggests softly at some point, and Ned realizes perhaps he’s been babbling more of this time than he’d thought. “Robert probably still has to marry, besides. Wouldn’t do a bastard much good to be kept in the Red Keep, would it?”</p>
<p>Much less if the wife in question was to be Cersei Lannister, and Ned can only imagine her father having made the suggestion of a marriage after finally coming around to their side of the war. Ned would not, <i>could not,</i> trust the Lannisters with his nephew, even if they’d joined their family with the nephew’s father. Even if said father was his friend.</p>
<p>Ned sighs.</p>
<p>“I’ll hope Jon agrees with you. That might be the only way I wrench this child away from Robert.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>